officialfictionalradiostationsfandomcom-20200214-history
WLDC
'''WLDC (100.7 FM; "Lite 101") is a Soft Adult Contemporary formatted radio station licensed to Arlington, Virginia and serves the Washington D.C. metropolitan area. WLDC is owned by Phoenix based-Worldwide Communications. WLDC has been known as "Lite 101" since 1984. WLDC previously carried a Soft AC leaning-AC format from 1984 to 2018 before fully shifting to Soft AC on December 26, 2018. WLDC is located at 100.7 MHz on the FM dial. Similar to WLDC, WJMZ (101.1 MHz) also rounds its frequency up to "101", both stations continuously identify there frequencies so listeners don't get confused as to which station there listening to. History 'Early Years as KCD-FM' On May 5, 1964, WLDC signed on as KCD-FM with a Top 40 (CHR) format branded as "Hit Radio 101 KCD-FM." KCD-FM was one of the very few radio stations that had a callsign that started with a "K" that was licensed to a city east of the Mississippi River. KCD-FM was popular throughout the 1960s, and early 1970s. KCD-FM would rebrand as "The Stereo Hit Radio, DC-101" in 1975 as well as firing all on-air staff in order to become an all automated station. Upset listeners began protesting to bring the former on-air staff back to the station. The protests lead to KCD-FM hiring new on-air staff, However, this did not please listeners of KCD-FM and listeners continued to protest to bring the original on-air staff back to the station. That same year, KCD-FM began going down in the ratings. '101 WDRC: Oldies comes to D.C.' On April 6, 1979, KCD-FM flipped to an Oldies format branded as "101 WDRC" with the new WDRC-FM callsign. The station mainly focused on hit music from the 1950s and early 1960s with some Country hits from this era mixed in as well. WDRC-FM also featured News updates every hour from AM sister station WDRC. (WDRC (AM) previously aired a News/Talk format before the format moved to WDCN in 2000.) 'Lite 101' On July 13, 1984, after months of bad ratings, WDRC-FM flipped to a Soft Adult Contemporary leaning Adult Contemporary format branded as "Lite 101" with the new WLDC callsign. When the station was first launched, station management described the WLDC playlist as "Music that is not too soft...and not hard from the 1960s, 1970s, and Now." WLDC continued carrying News updates every hour from WDRC. The News updates every hour were discontinued in 1998. In 2009, WLDC changed its slogan from "Lite Rock Favorites from Yesterday and Today" to "The Most Upbeat and Refreshing Music for Your Workday." WLDC also began to phase out most music from the 1960s. On September 9, 2013, WLDC relaunched its format, officially dropping all music from the 1960s, as well as adding more Soft Adult Contemporary songs and current songs into the WLDC playlist. On November 16, 2018, WLDC began stunting with Christmas music branded as "Santa 100.7." WLDC usually flips to Christmas music during the holidays, However, the station usually uses the "Lite 101" branding. Many people speculated that WLDC would flip to Soft Adult Contemporary branded as "The Breeze." The last song on "Lite 101" before flipping to Christmas music as "Santa 100.7" was "Someone Like You" by Adele, and the first song on "Santa 100.7" was "All I Want for Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey. On December 26, 2018, WLDC flipped to a Soft Adult Contemporary format keeping the "Lite 101" branding. The last song on "Santa 100.7" was "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" by Frank Sinatra, and the first song on "Lite 101" was "Smooth Operator" by Sade. Category:Stations that use "Lite FM" Category:Lite Rock Stations Category:Washington D.C. Category:Maryland Category:Soft AC radio stations Category:100.7 FM Category:Worldwide Communications Category:Soft Rock Stations Category:Baltimore Category:Stations that carry "Delilah"